Atan Lxe'Lan: The story of a looker
by Fallatthedisco
Summary: Atan Lxe'Lan was banished from her clan because of protecting her brother. She meets a young Na'vi Who happenes to be the new clan leaders son. What will happen If atan and Tan hook up. R&R please!
1. Atan Lxe'Lan

**Hey guys I relize I never finish a book but... I was very into this movie and was like "hey why dont I write a fanfiction about the na'vi and stuff." This one I should finish because I am very into the navi world. even playing a na'vi in this game. I love the movie and the game. Please review guys. I will not upload a chapter unless i get up to five reviews. I hope you all enjoy it. I will also be putting actual navi words in and next to it will be what the words mean. This is based 24 years after the great war with the navi and the humans.**

**luv fallatthedisco.**

"Atan lxelan' za'u forth rutxe." ( Atan Lxe'lan Come forth please.) Said the Eyktan (Leader). I walked forward in shame. "Pelun did nga 'eko 'aw your own pongu?"(Why did you attack one of your own people?) I looked up from looking at the ground. I saw tingya smileing in the corner of my eye. "Oe ma sorry tsmuke. po pongu, tsmukan, san po hu fra 'aw po ."( I am sorry sister. She was disrespecting another of our people, my brother, saying he would mate with every one he came around.)

"Fì'u ngay tsmuke?" (Is this true sister?) Tingya looked at the eyktan and stoped smiling. " Kea tsmuke nìwotx tsa'u oe nga ngay."(No sister all that I Told you was true.) I hissed. " Po lies. po lieing ne nga. po tsmukan."(She lies. She is lieing to you. She said awfull things about our brother.) Tingya looked at me and smiled. "Fyape si ayoeng omum nga ke 'aw pesu lieing tsmuke? fyape tsun ayoeng belive nga?"(How do we know you are not the one who is lieing sister? How can we belive you?)

I stared at her in disbelife. Mind you she has never liked me but why would she go this far? "Tsmuke atan. oe ma asking nga ne txìng olo' si kä ne another. oe ma afraid fì'u might happen nìmun si oe zene ke let tsa'u happen( Sister atan. I am asking you to leave the clan and go to another. I am afraid this might happen again and I must not let that happen.) Her face was emotionless. I stared at her. My fast must have been as close to white as possible. "Slä tsmuke. nga... will nga tok least let tsmukan 'ì'awn here."( But sister. You... Will you at least let my brother stay here?)

"Kea oe will txìng hu tsmuke. someone has ne hawnu her. nga foolish ne let her kä."( No I will leave with my sister. Someone has to protect her. You are foolish to let her go.) I looked up at him. He was holding me up from droping to my knees and crying. the eyktan looked up and laughed. "just for nga san tsa'u tsmukan... nga will lu banned ta fì'u olo' forever. ha oe bet olo' unil walkers will lu nì'aw ones ne let nga mì. tsa'u on jake seems pxel po has nìtam hearts. haha."( Just for you saying that brother... you will be banned from this clan forever. ha I bet the clan of the dream walkers will be the only ones to let you in. That on jake seems like he has enough hearts. HAHA.)

I stared at my brother. "Nga stupid. stupid. pelun si nga si fì'u? nga could rey tìrey better then oe here si nga waste it on oe."( You are stupid. stupid. Why do you do this? You could live a life better then I here and you waste it on me.) I slaped his arm. he smiled at me. "Oe could ke txìng little tsmuke nì'awtu."( I could not leave my little sister alone.) He said in a teasing voice. "( Leave now. and take your horses with you. they are useless to us with out there riders.) We headed out of the tree and headed to our little hut. I looked back to see tingya smileing a proud smile. She mouthed to me.

"Oe won nga." ( I have finaly won you stupid peaice of #%$.) Her smile showed her gruesome teeth. I hissed a hiss that she could hear. My former people turned to me. One of them called out. "Po farel. oe ma glade po gone."( She is farel. I am glade she is gone.) I looked at the people and only one of them was crying. It was my best friend, Lany. He looked horrible. I broke free of my brothers grasp and ran to him. he pushed people down and sprinted our way. We grasped eachother, hugged, I cried and so did he. We were pulled apart. I tried getting a hold of him but my brother was fast.

"Nga yawne lu oer atan. oe always have."( I love you atan. I always have.) Called lany. he was crying. "Nga yawne lu oer also lan."(I love you also lany.) I called out. My gaze was blurry and I could not see were my brother was takeing us. "put oe down tsmukan. oe will ke have fì'u."(Put me down brother. I will not have this.) We came to an aburt stop. he set me down and started walking. I followed him. "Tsmukan peu wrong?"(Brother what is wrong?) I got in front of him and stoped him with my hand. He would not look at me.

"it ngay? did po say thoughs things about oe fu did nga really just 'eko her because po got on your nerves"(Is it true? Did She say thoughs things about me or did you really just attack her because she got on your nerves?) I looked at him with horrer. "Pelun would nga fpìl tsa'u? oe did 'eko her because po was talking kawng things. oe could ke handle peu things po said."( Why would you think that? I did attack her because she was talking bad things. I could not handle what things she said.)

He looked down at me. he pushed passed me and began to walk again. "Tsmukan. si ke si fì'u... nga yawne lu oer si nga tsun ke just ignore oe. nga belive oe right?"( Brother. do not do this... I love you and you can not just ignore me. YOu belive me right?) He stoped. "Oe si ke omum peu ne belive."(I do not know what to belive.) I stared at his back. "Fyape tsun nga say tsa'u? fyape tsun nga fpìl tsa'u?"(How can you say that? How can you think that?) He turned his head just a tad.

"Ayoeng should hurry up it will munge tengkrr for us ne get uniltìranyu olo'."(We should hurry up it will take a while for us to get the the dreamwalker clan.) The dreamwalker clan was formed by jake and his mate, Neytri, after the great battle. He began walking. "Pelun ayoeng really going tsatseng? oe heard po let ayuniltìranyu 'ì'awn si had them transformed into us. pelun would ayoeng kä tsatseng?"( Why are we really going there? I heard he let the dreamwalkers stay and had them transformed into us. Why would we go there?)

"Eyktan wa muiä. tsa'u nì'aw tsenge tsa'u will accept bannished."( The leader wa right. That is the only place that will accept the bannished.) I began to walk with him. I stared at the ground. "oh. oe ma sorry tsmukan. oe did ke mean ne get nga banished."(OH. I am sorry brother. I did not mean to get you banished.) He stoped and looked at me. A small smile apeared on his face. "it okay tsmuke. nga nì'aw 16 years into your tìrey. nga did ke omum any better. "(It is okay sister. You are only 16 years into your life. You did not know any better.)

he began walking again. I followed his steps. We began walking past any place i knew. Soon we past a beautiful patch of trees. I stoped. I looked closer. The trees seemed to be glowing with life. I see a small fugure in the mix of trees. I walked closer to the trees. I was slightly crouched. the figure was sitting. I steped on somthing and it made a sound. the figure looked up and stood to a crouch. it hissed. as did I. The figure moved closer, i stayed in my spot frozen.

I noticed the figure was one of my kind and relaxed a little. I heard my name being called behind me. The na'vi stood fully. It was a male navi. It looked at me with a confused look. I was still crouched and my teath slightly bared. "Kaltxì tsmuke. pesu nga?"( Hello sister. Who are you?) That voice was smoothe and soft like a pillow. "Kaltxì tsmukan. peyral atan lxelan' si yours"( Hello brother. My name is Atan lxe'lan, and yours?) He smiled at the sound of my voice.

"Peyral tan lanlxe' very lok ne yours. peseng si nga za'u ta?"(My name is tan lan'lxe. very close to yours. Where do you come from?) I stared at him. I heard a hiss from behind me. "Ayoeng came ta olo' alìm ta here. ayoeng were ban-""(We came from a clan far from here. We were ban-" "Hisss" my brother hissed from behind me. I stoped. "were si nga za'u ta tsmukan? oe si ke recognise nga tok nìwotx."(Were do you come from brother? I do not recognise you at all.)

"Oe will ke peng nga untill nga munge us ne your eyktan. munge us ne jake rutxe. oe zene speack hu him."(I will not tell you untill you take us to your leader. Take us to jake please. I must speack with him.) Tan looked at my brother to me. His eyes asked me if he was okay. I shook my head yes. "Ìla oe tsmukan. tsmuke."(Follow me brother. Sister.) He stared at me for a while. Then started in the direction he came from. We followed him for what seemed like hours.

Whenever I was about to speak my brother shushed me. I did not like the tension. It bothered me. We past a pack of nangtangs. Thats when the visions started.

_Vision:_

_I heard screams in the woods. I ran to help but found I was to late. the nangtangs had got the little girl. I cried and could not stop crying._

_Vision over_

I woke up laying on the ground. My brother was standing over me with a worried look on his face. "atan... nga okay? peu happened"(Atan... Are you okay? What happened?) I stared at him and started to cry. He took me in his arms and just held me like he used to before our parents died. My brother is 20 years into his life. "Peu happened? po okay?"( What happened? is she okay?) I heard a voice from behind my brother and turned to look.

I saw tan stareing at me with worrie. I broke free of my brothers arms and wiped my eyes. "Srane oe ma fine tsmukan. oe just saw something blacked out oe ma fine."(yes I am fine brother. I just saw something the blacked out I am fine.) he looked at me like he did not belive me. I turned to my brother who looked at me with a worried look. "Ayoeng should hurry ne olo'. mabey sa'nok tsun srung nga. "( We should hurry to the clan. Mabey my mother can help you.) I turned to tan and nodded. I help my brother up.

"Pesu your sa'nok?"( Who is your mother?) I looked at my brother as he turned to tan. Tan looked at my brother. "Nìltsan txo nga omum jake then nga omum neytri muiä? ayfo parents"( Well if you know jake then you know neytri right? They are my parents.) My brother instantly kneeled. I looked at him in confusion. He bowed his head. "Rutxe si ke tsko ne oe fu parents. ayfo si ke pxel tsa'u pongu tsko ne them."( Please do not bow to me or my parents. They do not like that people bow to them.)

My brother stood up. I looked at him and tan in confusion. "Pelun did nga tsko ne him?"(Why did you bow to him?) My brother looked at me with shock horror. "Fì'u 'aw reasons nga always got into truble mì our old olo'. nga always tsko down ne your olo' leaders olo' aires"(This is one of the reasons you always got into truble in our old clan. You always bow down to your clan leaders of clan aires.) "except mì our olo'."(Except in our clan.) Tan smiled at me.

"oh... pelun didnt nga peng oe"( Oh... Why didnt you tell me?) I walked over and smacked my brother in the arm. He held his arm with a hurt expression. he smiled "because it was a lost cause." I looked at him and glared. "Tsa'u was harsh"( That was harsh) said tan with a smile. "Za'u ayoeng zene kä it stum dark."(Come we must go it is almost dark.) He walked between us takeing my brothers arm with him. He draged my brother up ahead and left em behind so i could follow behind them.

I heard whispers then I heard my brothers laugh and then saw him hit tan in the head. I heard him yell. "Peu hell wrong hu nga?"(What the hell is wrong with you?) I strained to hear but they were to far ahead. Finaly they stoped infront of a tree. This tree was the biggest tree I had ever seen. Tan led us to an opening. I saw other Na'vi there. I thought to myself:_ This must be hometree to them. _We walked through the opening.

The other na'vi were staring at us. my brother slowed to walk by me. his body tense to fight anyone who would hurt me. "Sempul sa'nok.. oe have someone nga should meet si someone oe fpìl nga have already met."(Father mother.. I have someone you should meet and someone I think you have already met.) People started to surround us. I looked up at my brother and he was tense but kept his gaze infront of us. He looked at me but his face was pointed forward.

I turned to look forward. I saw the most beautiful na'vi I could have imagined. I guessed that wa Neytri. "'itan"(Son.) She said as she grabed tan and hugged him. "Kaltxì sa'nok. peseng sempul?"( Hello mother. Where is father.) Tan looked up at the area his mothe came out. "Po asleep. ayoeng will let him continue his sleeping. set pesu si nga have ne wintxu us"(he is asleep. We will let him continue his sleeping. Now who do you have to show us?) She looked at us and her gaze stoped on me.

She looked kind of afraid. "'itan pesu fì'u woman? po looks ha familiar."( Son who is this woman? She looks so familiar.) "her peyral atan lxelan' sa'nok peu wrong?"( Her name is Atan Lxe'lan. Mother what is wrong?) She was still looking at me when she spoke again. "Ke'u. po just looks familiar."(Nothing. she just looks familiar.) I looked at her. I heard a noise come from the stairs. I looked up and saw the man I assumed was Jake. "Pesu these pongu 'itan?"(Who are these people son?)

"Ayfo pongu mì search new olo'. ayfo were banished ta tsatseng last because atan here..."( They are people in search of a new clan. they were banished from there last because Atan here...) He pointed to me. "was protecting her tsmukan"(was protecting her brother.) He smiled at me."very nìltsan... ayoeng shall let them 'ì'awn. tangi?"(Very well... We shall let them stay. Tangi?) He said looking at my brother. "Srane jake it oe."(Yes Jake It is me.)


	2. AN!

** Guys I need reviews! I wont update another chapter unless you review. **

** If its a bad review or a good review I don't care I would just like some reviews. **

** please! I want the reviews really bad. I want to continue to write this **

** book but i wont unless you review... Please!**


	3. The clan of the Dreamwalkers

**Okay I wanted to thank the people who have reviewed I really appretiate them. Thank you very much. Most of the words in this story are in navi but I will put them in italics so it is easyer to read. thank you all and keep reviewing please! :) **

**Chapter 2 The clan of the Dreamwalkers**

_"It has been a while jake... How are you?" _Jake walked closer to us. He put his hand on my brother._ "I am well brother. It has been a while indeed_." Jake turned his head to me. _"Is this the truble maker sister you told me about? She has grown from what you have told me... She is looking like a young woman. How old are you Atan?" _I looked at my brother, he nodded his head. I looked at jake with a confused expression. _"My age is 16. It is nice to meet you. Um do you mind if I ask how you know my brother?_" Jake looked at my brother._ "You did not tell her where she really comes from?" _I looked at my brother.

_"What? What does he mean were I really came from? Brother tell me please." _My brother turned from jake to me. _"He is talking about were you are born from. And no jake i have not told her. You come from this clan. I am not your real brother_._"Your parents died from a sickness the hoomans brought with them. They were infected by it when they were younger and it never went away. My family has raised you since you were two years old. we left because jake asked us to, to take better care of you. I am sorry I did not tell you before." _He walked closer to me, I backed away. I shook my head.

_"No... You.. How could you lie to me? How could play that you were of my blood? What Am I? Am I part dream walker or am I full Navi_?" I started to cry. I turned away from my brother. Scratch that. He is not my brother. He is tingi.I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw tan. He was looking at me with worrie. I turned to look at tingi. _"Why didn't you tell me?_" I saw a flicker of somthing cross his face. I couldn't understand it._ "I didn't tell you because you are like a sister to me. You are my sister atan. mabey not by blood but my heart. I will always think of you like a sister and nothing else because that is what you are." _

He looked at me with content. I did belive him. _"I belive you but answer me this. Why did you choose to leave the other clan for me?" _He stared down. _"I left the clan with you so I didn't have to deal with all the crap I would be getting because you were banished... And because I knew you knew hardly anything of the Na'vi world because father did not want you to."_I looked at him. _"What do you mean father did not want me to?" _"_He wanted you to leave and know nothing. He did not like what mother did by taking you in. You were not his birth child. He had a hard time with that... He loved you but in one way he wanted you gone. I am sorry atan." _I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I thought to myself: "Father did not want me.

My real parents did not want me. Who besides my brother wanted me?" _"Is there a place I can rest jake? I need to be alone for a couple minutes." "Yes. Tan please take atan with you and show her where she will sleep. __"Tingi and I have a lot to talk about." _Tan took his hand off my shoulder. _"Yes father. Follow me atan."_ He started walking, then he began to jog. _"Why are we running Tan? Is there something to be running from?" _He stoped and I almost ran into him. He turned and looked at me with a glare. _"Why did you come here? Why here and not another place?" _I stared at him with disbelife.

_"I came here because I had no place to go. I was following my brother. Mabey I should just leave. Would you like me to leave? I will if you ask me to." _I looked down. I turned to walk a different way. My brother would never know what happened to me. Tan would lie and say I was killed by something and it took me away._"No..." _He put his hand on my shoulder again. I turned to look at him. His expression was soft not angery like it was just a minute ago. _"No. I do not wish for you to go. I am sorry. Please fogive me. We must be quick though. There are things out here that are better hunters at night then we are." _

_"I have not learned to hunt yet. or fight. I have not even became a woman yet. My clan would not let me. They said I was bad. They did not like me. I did not know why then... but know I do." _I was looking down now trying to fight back tears. I felt arms fold over me and saw that tan was hugging me.I hugged him back. "Cough-Cough-Cough" We turned to see who it was that was coughing and I saw a drop-dead gorgeouse Na'vi stareing at us. "So tan. You are already makeing friendly contact with the banished one of another clan. That is so much like you. I just thought it would be a little longer before but I guess I ws wrong." I stared at the Na'vi then at Tan.

_"What does she mean and why does she talk like that?" _I heard a laugh come from the Na'vi watching us. _"I talk like this because I can and because he is my mate. He is very... How should i put it? Familiar with the female body of this clan. And now that you are here he is very interested. By the way he is taken." _I looked at her and frowned but it was a pertend frown. _"Okay I will stay away from him. I haven't even thought of him that way but okay. He was just being nice. I am haveing a hard time right now." _She smiled in triumph. _"Good. Now good bye and good night to you and Tan. Just stay away from him okay?" "Yeah whatever." "Good night Kamera." "Goodnight Tan."_

She was gone and I already could tell she was a jerk. _Why here? She is really rude." _He laughed and started walking. _"I didn't chose her. My mother and father did. I dont like her but she seems to like me." _

**Vision 2:**

_I turned to see Tan and kamera standing togeather in front of the clan. jake was saying something. He tied a rope around there hands. They kissed and I was crying. I did not know why but I was. I looked at them from blurry eyes. I saw tears threating to come out of tans eyes. He looked around and looked directliy at me. I could not bare to see anymore and ran out of the home tree. I heard my name being called. I did not turn around, I just kept running and running. I ran into someone and he fell over. I looked to see how it was and gasped. It ws a creature with pale skin. I started to scream but my mouth was covered. I blacked out._

**Vision 2 Over**

I was on my back again. Tan was leaning over me with a worried face. _"Are you okay? Is it the same thing that happened earlier?" _I shook my head yes. I tried to stand up but it felt like something was holding me down. I blacked out again.

**Vision 3:**

_I opened my eyes and saw I was in a room. My vision was still blurry but I saw weird creatures looking at me. One I saw was looking at me with disgust. They were talking in a languege I could scarsly understand. "She is one...... " "We have to let her go........." "Why do you want to kil......" "Sir she is just a little child......" "No I will not......" "That is an order....." I saw one of them with there mouths open like a fish. I stood up and was wereing something that did not feel right. I looked down and saw a fabric not of my world. I looked around and saw that all eyes were on me. I walked up to the hoomans and put my hand up to them to tuch them but my hand was blocked my some sort of invisible sheild. I felt something prick my skin and turned around to see a small little hooman with something sharp in her hand and I backed up to the wall. I crouched down and hissed. I felt drowsy and eventually fell asleep. _

**Vision 3 over**

I woke up and saw Tan was looking at me with worrie I saw that he had brought His mother here to see what was wrong. I looked at her and with one last effort I said this in a whisper. _"The hoomans are comming back." _I then driffted off to sleep.


	4. The hoomans are back

**I would like to thank 'SGT. ' for sending me that awesome review. I really appreciate it. Your awesome. and so would every body else If they reviewed it. lol No that's a lie you are all awesome but you would just be awesomer. Is that even a word?**

**Last words from last chapter:**

_"The hoomans are coming back" And I fell into sleep._

**Atan's POV:**

I heard gasps as I closed my eyes with heaviness. I tired to say something but I could not. It was like I was trapped in a dark space and could not move or talk or see. I was scared. I heard my name being called but could not answer back. I felt useless. _"Atan? Atan wake up... Please wake up..." _I heard my brother talking to me. I wanted to say I was sorry. I wanted to say I was awake, that I could hear him. But I couldn't.

I felt a tear on my cheek. I tried to get enough strength to say it was okay. I felt myself being carried around somewhere. The person carrying me was running. I could not see a thing. It really hurt me. I felt like I was crying but knew I was not. I fell deeper into sleep. I heard nothing, felt nothing, and saw nothing. It was like I had disappeared.

**Tingi's Pov:**

I heard a scream coming from the woods. It sounded like atans. I told Neytiri. _"Sister... I hear a scream. It sounds like atan. I must go."_She nodded to me. I ran, Footsteps were following me. I turned and saw Neytiri. I stopped. _"What are you doing? You should not follow me. What would Jake do if You were killed or something?" _

She looked at me as if to say 'Yeah right'. _"I followed you because my son is with her. If anything happened to my son I would not be able to live." _I nodded understanding.

_"ATAN! ATAN ARE YOU OKAY" _I heard tans voice. It scared me. I ran faster. I saw Tan leaning over a body.

I ran up to him and looked down. I looked at tan. Walking really close to his face.

_"What happened to her? You tell me now or I will kill you._" He stared at me, looked at the crumpled body on the ground.

_"It is the same thing that has happened when we were all together."_I looked to see Neytiri leaning over her. She opened her eyes. She looked into netiris eyes. Her voice came out as a whisper.

_"The Hoomans Are back"_ Then she fell asleep. I gasped. I fell to my knees and crawled to my sister.

I grabed her with tears in my eyes, carried her to the home tree, the footsteps of Tan and Neytiri behind me. I saw people staring at me. I ran up to Jake, gently layed Atan in front of him.

_"Jake you must do something... I cannot see her like this. She is so limp... I cannot..." _

_" I understand. Neytiri please go get you mother. I have a feeling she will be able to help Atan." _Neytiri nodded then went to grab her mother.

~30 minutes later~

_"I belive I know what her problam is Tingi. She is what I think to be a looker. A looker is someone who can look into the future. I think she is stuck there at this moment. It is very rare to find one as strong as her. Some see flickers some see just a plant. But she is rare. She only happens every one or two hundred years. Tan we must get her out of her trance or she will be stuck like this for a very long time. And if that happend you will not be able to speack to her again."_

_"What? You mean... Will she be okay if we can?"_

_"yes I think so... But she may not be the same after what she has seen."_

_"i understand. Thank for your help... What can I do?" _Neytiri's mother looked up at me.

_"We can start by make her smell things that are familiar..."_

**Atans POV~**

I opened my eyes and found myself alone in the forest. I looked around and saw nothing but trees and plants. I did not see a Na'vi in sight. It was like I was trapped in my own little land. All of the sudden there were hands on my shoulder. I was being dragged. My eyes closed and opened to a different seen in front of me. I was in a covered area. There were walls all around me. I felt trapped. I banged on the walls but they would not break. i saw a flash of light behind me and turned. I saw what looked like humans with machines that kept flashing. I heard noises comeing from the people.

I walked closer and crouched, I turned my head to the side, then the other to get a better look at them. I heard a bunch of 'OOOOOOO's' And 'AHHHHHHHH's'. "_Who are you people? Where am I? What did you do to me?" _They looked at me with amazement. I heard a door open behind me. I turned my head to get a better look. The small human like thingy had food. I did not realize until now that I was hungry. I started for the food and saw a machine being pointed at me. I walked closer and the thing was raised. _"What is that?" _The human looked at me then went inside to get something or someone.

He or what I think to be a he came back with another man. The other man looked at me and steped back. He was speaking in another language then I could not understand. The man with the machine laughed then pointed to me and said a few other words I did not know. The other man walked closer to me. I walked back slowly. It stoped. _"What is your name?" _

I stared at it. I thought to myself: It knows my language? How does it know my language?

_"I do not think I should tell you... What is that thing in that other mans hands?_

_"That is a gun. It kills things"_

I flinched. _"Why? why does it kill things? What do your people call you?" _

He looked at me with a sort of blocked exspression. _"My people call me Dylan. And they kill because us humans comand them to. Well those humans. I am not one to kill things." _

_"My name is Atan Lxe'Lan. Where am I?"_

_"Well Atan... You are on the planet earth. Currently you are in america. In the Seattle zoo. You have been put in a zoo so other humans could see you."_

_"Why am I not in my home world? Why am I hear in this world?"_

The human looked back at his people and spoke in his language.

**Dylans POV:**

I looked at Sergant Kevin. "Sir... She wants to know why she is here... What should I tell her? If I tell her the truth she may go hostile. But she may also go hostile if she can tell I was lieing. What do you want me to tell her?" Kevin looked at Atan, smiled then looked back at me.

"Tell her the truth. Tell her everything. Mabey even put in that we have her people in captivity around the world. Cause that is true also." I stared at him.

"What? Wait why would you do that? Do you want her to kill us all?"

"Why do you think I have this gun?"

_"Atan... I have some bad news... You were brought here to be the humans pet. they want to control your people." _I looked down. _"They have captured your people." _

Atan looked up. I could see the hate in her eyes. her eyes were swealing up with tears.

_"Why? Why would they do that? Why would they be such control freaks? Why my people?" _Her voice was very calm.

_" Because they do not like the Na'vi. I am sorry but I must go now." _I stood up. I looked at Atan. _"May ewya be with you Atan" _I walked away.


	5. Authors note! MUST READ!

**~Authors Note!~**

Alrighty Guise! So I am rewriteing this bloody story. Sorry its been such a long time but i've been super freaking busy with pretty much life... Its been really hard and I havent had access to such a wonderful site... So the new story. I have rewritten, edited, spell checked and added things into it. The title is a little different. "Atan Lxe'lan the Story of a Seer" because um it sounds better haha. Anyways I hope you guys pop over and take a looky loo :D Love you all and thank you all for those awesome reviews! Check it out! Like now... I mean seriously i'll kill you all... Just kidding but in all seriousness... I will kill you if you dont. Aww thanks guys!

~Love  
Fallatthedisco, your faithful and loving author.


End file.
